


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by evil_Jy (eviljy)



Category: Constantine, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljy/pseuds/evil_Jy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late evening sex in the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-movie and pre-show. Dean is not older than 21 yrs here. Imagine him looking a bit more like 'Alec' than 'Dean'  
> Beta: kaijawest.livejournal.com  
> Notes: 'Lead me not into temptation; I can find the way myself' is a quote by Rita Mae Brown.

Late evening and the summer heat was still so heavy in the room the sweat on their skin wouldn't dry for hours to come. It made the bed sheets cling to their naked flesh in uncomfortable places but neither man cared enough to do anything about it.

Post orgasmic bliss made you tolerate a lot of things you wouldn't otherwise: like the guy lying next to you chain smoking in a room where the air seemed to stand still.

"You know, one of these days these things will kill you. If you're lucky."

John raised an eyebrow in amusement. "There are worse kinds of deaths."

"True. Not dying young would be something, though. You think any of us are gonna get a shot at that?"

"Not you or me, pal. We take too many risks and we enjoy taking risks too much to die of old age."

"Yeah, but where would be the fun in life if we used caution?"

Dean's grin was wicked, full of sinful promises and for not the first time, Constantine wondered if Dean wasn't a demon himself. It would certainly explain a lot about the young man, his devil-may-care attitude and how he managed to gain the upper hand on things so much stronger and more vicious than himself time after time.

Not that John was opposed to sleeping with a demon - not if it came in such a delicious package. Dean was prettier than a man ought to be while still looking undoubtedly masculine. The boy's charm was definitely otherworldly, too. It amused John to no end to watch Dean work his magic on the women he ran into. He could get almost anything he wanted if he turned up that charm.

John hadn't been that fortunate with his looks. Handsome he might be but he didn't turn heads, not the way Dean did. But he could blend into the background if he wanted, where Dean would be recognized every time he showed up.

John would definitely remember Dean, no matter how much time went between their unscheduled meetings.

He would never forget what it felt like to have the boy's full attention on him. Have those calloused hands map naked skin. Warm, soft lips that kissed their way along his jaw line. Perfect teeth sinking into the tender flesh of his shoulder, strong enough to hurt and to draw a hiss from John but never breaking skin.

There was never blood between them, no matter how rough the sex became.

Maybe Dean was no demon after all. But he was almost worth a trip to hell - if John hadn't been there already and knew that nothing was honestly worth risking eternity in hell.

Though as things stood, Constantine wouldn't avoid damnation anyway. No matter what he did. A bout of carnal pleasures with another male - or demon even - couldn't possibly make things worse.

Abandoning the half smoked cigarette, John leaned down to lick glistening sweat from Dean's upper lip, enjoying the taste of warm salt on his tongue.

Heat flared in green eyes, and oh yes, Dean was always ready for more. Insatiable.

He grabbed Dean's wrists, pushed them into the mattress over his head. With his whole body resting on top of Dean, Constantine had him effectively pinned down. Not that it would really make any difference if Dean decided he didn't want to play anymore. He knew some dirty tricks and didn't shy away from using them.

Dean always gave everything, if he fought or fucked. But only in bed would he ever consider letting someone gain the upper hand on him and John exploited those moments with much relish.

There was something to be said about having control over a body filled with so much life and energy. To entice moan after delicious moan from Dean, to make him growl with impatience when John decided to be a tease and went at it almost torturously slow. To see that look of momentary bliss on Dean's face when orgasm hit him hard.

Having that much power was more addictive to John than smoking ever could be. Good thing then that Dean never stayed long or Constantine would be at risk loosing himself in the boy with the looks of an angel and the attitude of a devil.

Right now John didn't mind getting lost in the moment, though. The feeling of skin on skin, sweat slicking their rocking movements, barely leaving enough friction to satisfy their straining erections rubbing against one another.

Their teeth clashed when they locked into a passionate kiss. Tongues battling for dominance where none was to be had since they both wanted the same things: simple carnal pleasure, a moments reprise from reality and to hit the edge as hard as possible.

John buried his free hand in hair barely long enough to get a hold on. None too gently he pulled Dean's head farther back exposing his long expanse of neck.

Dean swallowed hard and John chased after his Adam's apple, sucking at it, feeling the resulting moan vibrate against his lips.

In retaliation Dean rocked his hips up, pressing against John's erection and making him shiver with want and need and… if he didn't come very soon something would break and that would probably be him.

Finally abandoning his grip on Dean's wrists, John pushed his now free hand between their bodies to encircle their cocks, squeezing them together almost painfully before he started on a fast and hard rhythm.

Eyes closed, back arched and breath erratic, Dean let himself be a slave to Constantine's ministrations.

It didn't take long for either of them, not with the pace John was setting.

John crashed mere seconds before Dean and felt his hot come mingle with their sweat, making his hand gliding over their cocks so much slicker. Then Dean joined him, bucking up one last time beneath him, all muscles tense for a fraction of a second before he collapsed on the bed in an exhausted and loose sprawl.

Only enough brain power left to roll over and not just to let himself fall where he was, John regained his place next to Dean, basking in the renewed post orgasmic bliss.

It didn't take long though before he reached for his pack of smokes lightening one. He let the toxic smoke fill his lungs, enjoying the contrast of the burning sensation to the pleasure still echoing through his body from their recent activities.

The hand stealing the cigarette from between his lips came as somewhat of a surprise. Looking over at Dean and seeing him inhale deeply, letting the smoke escape through his nostrils again - like a dragon - John couldn't keep a hint of amusement from his voice.

"You know, these things can kill you."

"There are worse kinds of death."

"But not too many."

End


End file.
